Riskier
by VeridianSoul
Summary: Kaoru gets accused of being a wimp while Hikaru is pegged as the risk taker. It goes to Kaoru's head and he decides to do anything it takes to get some recognition. What will Hikaru think of this new, risky Kaoru? How far will Kaoru go to get credit?


* I do NOT own Ouran no matter hwo much I wish I did. :'( *

"Hikaru! Its almost time for host club to start!" I chased after my brother down the hall. Kaoru's smile is what I wake up to every morning and go to sleep to every night, plus I also get a bonus by seeing it all day too. Its the most adorable thing I've ever seen but its even cuter when he laughs his heart out for me. This is what I think about as I race after my twin. We have a forbidden love yet it still exists. People say it'd be weird kissing someone who looked like you, let alone your brother but its more like a mirror. Its not awkward at all. "Kaoru! Wait for me!" My identical twin and I run down the hall laughing simultaneously. I catch Kaoru's eyes beaming at me happily before he slips through the host club doors. I fling the doors open and hear Kaoru shriek loudly as I hurl myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and spinning. My senses melted as his arms wrapped around me. We spun in circles laughing until we fell. Kaoru ended up straddling my legs as he landed. A blush rose on his cheeks when he noticed our position. His eyes, that were only moments ago on mine, turned away shyly. Innocent, innocent Kaoru. "I don't want to break up the brotherly love but we have to get to work." Kyouya always breaks us up right when it starts getting good. We both noticed everyone staring at us. Kaoru's blush grew bigger as he slipped off me and grasped my hand, pulling me up.

My arms wrapped around his waist as I pulled him towards me, running my fingers over his blushing cheeks and leaning in close. "No need to blush Kaoru. This isn't the worst position they've caught us in."

"Hikaru! Don't bring that up!" Kaoru blushed harder, forcing the heat in his cheeks to rise under my fingers.

"Sorry Kaoru. I just like to make you smile" I removed my fingers slowly as to not upset him or embarrass him further.

"It's okay, let's open the club!" A huge smile lit up Kaoru's face as he dragged me over to the couch happily.

"Those guys sure know how to make each other happy." Haruhi says as she watches the twins in the middle of a poking war on the couch. They just keep poking each other teasingly until Hikaru fell off the couch laughing. Hikaru grabs Kaoru's leg and pulls him down too. The room erupts with laughter from the twins then also by Hunny who joins the competition with Mori faithfully at his side.

"Their love is something unbelievable. It's just amazing how they can make each other feel."

"You're right Tamaki. It's so unusual but it works for them."

""Come on guys. Aren't you ready to start?" The twins voices echo in harmony through the room.

"And Kaoru started screaming in his sleep so I woke him up with a kiss to his delicate lips." I just laughed as the fan girl's heads turned to Kaoru for his response.

"H…Hikaru. That's private. I…" I grabbed Kaoru by his collar, lifting him up roughly. He winced as I leaned closer.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. Forgive me for being so rough but I… just have to…" I looked towards the fan girls who were quietly screaming with delight. They didn't seem to get the message that I wanted them to look away. I stood there awkwardly holding Kaoru by his collar still staring at the girls.

"Hikaru. What are you doing?" Kaoru quietly hissed at me. "Keep going." The girls still had no clue what I was getting at and just sat there looking confused. Kaoru started getting restless and fidgety due to the discomfort he was in. "Hikaru. If you're not going to continue put me down."

I could hear Kaoru but couldn't respond. I felt like something bad was going to happen. At first I had a plan to make them scream with yaoi delight but I froze with fear. This dark feeling in the pit of my stomach kept me from reacting.

"Hikaru. Your eyes… put me down!" Kaoru pushed off my chest to break away. He slipped through my fingers but before he could fall I pulled myself around him. Everything felt like slow motion as we fell side by side. Everything rushed back into reality. The rest of the host club ran to our side. I had my arms and legs wrapped around Kaoru who was laying there with silent fear. Tamaki tried separating us but I just wouldn't move. Couldn't move.

Finally Kaoru managed to remove himself from my grasp. I didn't move until his heat disappeared from my body and I slowly stood up, clutching my head slightly. Everyone stood around me staring, even the fan girls were there.

"Hikaru! Are you alright!" Kaoru grabbed onto my arm. It took me a second to realize he asked me a question. I just slowly turned my heard towards him and tried to open my mouth for several minutes. I noticed Kaoru started to cry but I just couldn't open my mouth so I eventually gave a small, weak nod. They sat me down on the couch and waited to see what happened while I sipped on water Kaoru got for me. After a few moments I finally spoke. "Hi Kaoru." My voice sounded so hoarse I barely knew it was mine. Kaoru didn't seem to mind though. He was too busy throwing himself on me to care. "Oh Hikaru! Will you please come with me? I know you're probably scared but I'm here." I looked at him curiously and then at everyone staring at me. I see that Kyouya managed to get rid of the fan girls through all this mess. I nod my head and suddenly I was whisked up by my arm. Kaoru was dragging me so fast I fumbled with my cup as I struggled to take a sip and set it back on the counter. I managed to put my cup on the counter but spilled water everywhere in the process. Before I knew it Kaoru had brought me to the nurse. I sat down next to him, holding his hand tightly. Usually I'm not afraid of doctors but I'm truly afraid something might happen. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Kaoru.

"Mr. Hitachiin, please sit on the bed." I hopped up carefully, still holding Kaoru's hand tightly. So tightly in fact that he kept taking my fingers off and readjusting them before I could turn his hand purple.

The nurse did a few minor checks like heart beat and blood pressure. When she got to the part where she wanted to hear my heart beat better I had to take off my shirt. I noticed Kaoru watching her cautiously as her fingers slid over my chest. When he noticed I caught him looking he started blushing madly but never took his eyes off mine.

"Well Mr. Hitachiin everything looks fine. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I just froze up and couldn't answer Kaoru. I…"

"How bout I tell you miss. Hikaru should rest a bit. Well, we were hosting and when he picked me up he stopped moving. His eyes got all scared and horrified."

The nurse nodded her head understandingly as Kaoru went on. "Perhaps it was a fainting spell or lack of something." "Good thinking Mr. Hitachiin. That could be a plausible answer." The nurse continued to nod. "Or it could be..." That's enough of this. Kaoru always does this when one of us is sick. He memorizes symptoms and conditions instantly thinking he'll be able to help. Time to set them straight. "Kaoru, it's..." Kaoru put a hand up to silence me. "Hikaru, shush. I'm trying to talk about you're problem. So anyway..." "But Kaoru I..." He turned his head quickly, giving off a glare that four year olds give you that look into your darkest secrets. He's somehow managed to keep this glare all his life while I lost it years ago. It's completely terrifying. "I said shush." This started to severely get on my nerves. "So maybe its..." I grabbed Kaoru's arm and stormed out to the hallway. When I turned back to him he was about to speak but I seriously needed him to listen. "KAORU! JUST LISTEN!" The severity of my voice caused him to recoil with sudden threat. "It was nothing okay. I just spaced out. I'm fine." My hand curled around his wrist affectionately. "So can we go home?" Kaoru purred and led me down the hallway while our limo pulled up outside. I didn't tell him the real reason that happened but I didn't want to worry him. Kaoru can get paranoid at these type of things really easy so I must be careful.

He held my hand all the way home from school which I didn't really want but didn't have the heart to pull away. It's not like I didn't like it. I just felt completely smothered. Kaoru means well and I get he's worried but it's not that big of a deal, just a bad feeling. I'm sure I'll get over it and absolutely nothing will happen. But my heart continues to beat with a heavy burden on it that is unknown to anyone of this world and will only be revealed in the distant or near future.


End file.
